


Day 3: Delirium

by Louis_the_Snake



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Delirium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_the_Snake/pseuds/Louis_the_Snake
Summary: Alfred reflects on fear toxin.





	Day 3: Delirium

Scarecrow was always up on the new strains of his fear toxins, making them hardier, nastier. It was much like the flu, everyone needed a new vaccination constantly.  
That didn’t mean they were never caught off guard, like tonight’s misadventure. Damian has gotten a face full of the new batch, and had to be brought home by a perturbed Jason.   
His eyes were crusted with the residue and tears, and he was having trouble with his senses:

**Author's Note:**

> Very short not polished but hey it’s content.


End file.
